Juntas por Siempre
by Susy Marple
Summary: One Shot. Serena y Mina son primas hermanas, que después de enfrentarse y separarse por un cruel hombre, se darán cuenta que nada debería destruir esa amistad que siempre se profesaron, demostrando que la vida sigue incluso para el amor S/D y M/A


Juntas por siempre

"_-Desde hoy tu yo seremos mas que hermanas, seremos una, y cuando una necesite de la otra, no le negará el abrigo y la comprensión._

_-Pues que así sea, este juramento lo hacemos bajo la atenta mirada de la luz de la luna y por mas adversidades que tengamos, juntas estaremos siempre."_

Ellas dos se juraron una amistad que duraría hasta la eternidad, una amistad que no acabaría jamás, pero ambas ahora estaban separadas por la culpa de un muchacho que no merecía la pena. Ellas sabían esa verdad, pero lo que no contaban era que la oportunidad llegaría de nuevo a sus vidas, quizá esta vez para siempre, y volverlas a unir como siempre debieron estar.

Serena y Mina eran primas hermanas, ambas tenían la misma edad, 22 años, y ambas posaron sus ojos en el mismo hombre, Diego. El tenía 28 y sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas, y desde que conoció a las primas Tsukino-Aino, supo que ellas estarían en su red. Nada se le escapaba, y esas dos no lo harían.

Ambas rubias, ambas de unos impresionantes ojos azules (aunque tanto en el cabello como en los ojos tuvieran ligeramente una tonalidad diferente) ambas divertidas, pero ambas siempre juntas. Sus metas fueron y eran casi las mismas, terminaron el colegio juntas, entraron a la misma facultad de derecho y su meta era que al acabar la carrera harían un viaje por Europa aunque tuvieran que asaltar un banco… Y es que hasta en ideas locas, ninguna las ganaba. Su pasatiempo favorito era perseguir chicos guapos, y aunque ahora eran mas centradas, a veces iban a alguna barra y mientras tomaban un coctel, se dedicaban a ver a los muchachos pasar por el lugar.

Ambas inocentes, cayeron en la red del hombre mas imponente que habían visto, Diego Black, un hombre que tenía una experiencia con las mujeres mas cotizadas del medio, y el era abogado, trabajaba en el bufete de abogados mas importante, Black y Soléis Abogados. Tanto Mina como Serena llegaron allí como pasantes. Y ambas, sin decirse nada, quedaron enmudecidas ante ese hombre guapo, de cabellos casi blancos por el color tan rubio, casi maíz de su cabello , ambas embelezadas, fue la primera vez que decidieron no decirse nada, porque ambas presentía que ese hombre jugaría un papel importante en sus vidas. El era el hombre que casi arruinaría la vida de ambas muchachas para siempre.

El las observó, las estudio, y creyó que ambas serían presa fácil, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna daba indicios de querer una cosa con el jefe, decidió ser mas veloz. Asaltaría por completo la muralla si fuera necesario con tal de estar una vez con ellas. Y fue así que planeó todo. No demoraron las salidas, los arreglos florales, los regalos caros y las cenas sofisticadas. A ambas por separado les pidió discreción, y ambas creyeron que eso era lo mejor. Y así ninguna le contó a la otra el affaire que estaba dando lugar.

Pero todo juego tiene su fin, y este se acabó una noche que el viento llevaba consigo la furia que ambas almas sentirían.

Mina había decidido quedarse en la oficina de Diego después de que este le insistiera de que debían estar juntos aunque sea una sola noche, solo una. Mina no sabía si saltar de felicidad o llorar de miedo. Ella había estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo… Creyó desvanecer. Pero su corazón le decía que debía decírselo a alguien. Y ese alguien era Serena, pero como hacerlo sin que Serena reaccionara mal por haberle ocultado semejante cosa… Pero pensó arriesgarse, ya después se lo diría.

Y diego se aprovecho en ese momento de la ingenuidad y del amor de Mina. La hizo suya pese a no sentir nada por ella y que la misma muchacha mostró mucha duda al final. Lo que no se esperó era que Serena, que salió de su casa en la noche a buscar a su adorada prima, iría al bufete a preguntar por ella. Y es que una opresión en su pecho le decía que Mina no estaba bien. Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Mina llorando sobre el pecho de Diego y escuchar la conversación que en ese momento tenía lugar esa oficina:

-Mina, tranquila, deja de llorar, esto que ha pasado debería de unirnos mas…

-Me siento mal Diego, no me gusta esto que estoy sintiendo. Por favor, déjame que llame a Serena, ella me ayudará y entenderá.

-Serena jamás entenderá lo nuestro, y mas bien te llenará de odio contra mi Mina. Debes callar, sobre todo lo que paso hoy. Vamos, yo te llevo a casa.

Fue cuando Serena no pudo mas. Entro a la oficina, terminando de abrir la puerta como si de una ráfaga se tratara. Los gritos no fue algo que no se dejara escuchar.

-¿Cómo pudiste Diego? Ella es mi prima, mi hermana, ¿cómo te atreviste si quiera…?-Serena fue donde el se encontraba y le daba de golpes, furiosa, y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Serena por favor, no lo entiendes, Diego es mi novio hace casi 5 meses.-Mina pedía suplicante a su prima que parara de pegarle al hombre que ella amaba. Pero Serena estaba mas iracunda que nunca.

-Eres un maldito Diego, eres una basura. Mina, Diego te ha estado engañando, mejor dicho, nos ha estado engañando a ambas.

-Cállate Serena!- Diego miraba desafiante a Serena -Mina, ¿ella solo quiere separarnos, no te das cuenta?

-Eres un desagraciado Diego, pero Mina es mi prima. Mina reacciona, debes creerme, Mina, Diego ha estado jugando con las dos a la vez.

-No Serena, no puedo creerte, no esta vez, no…!

-¿Mina?

-No me quitarás al único hombre que amo y amaré. No Serena, no. Esta vez tu no te llevaras las atenciones de todos.

-Así es Serena -Dijo Diego con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y en sus ojos -Solo actúas así porque jamás te hice caso.

-Mina, por favor ¡escúchame!

-No Serena, no lo haré, no esta vez.

-Mina, eres la persona que mas quiero, lo sabes, jamás te mentiría.. Mina, siempre hemos estado juntas, este maldito no nos puede separar.

-CALLATE! -Mina abofeteó a Serena, quedando esta con camino de sangre que salía de su labio superior.

-Esto jamás lo olvidaré Mina, JAMÁS.

Diciendo esto, Serena salió por la misma puerta, corriendo tras su auto.

Ella no quiso ni pensar, no quiso sentir, solo manejar hasta donde su auto la llevara. Y se perdió en la lejanía. No volvió a su departamento tres días después, en donde se fue a la cabaña de su familia, donde solo lloró y lamentó mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero ella estaba mas herida porque Mina prefirió creer en el maldito de Diego:

-¿Por qué no sospeché que el podría estar con otra, no necesariamente con Mina? Fui una reverenda tonta, fui mas estúpida de lo que ya de por si soy. ¿Pero por qué Mina?

La relación entre ellas se volvió insostenible desde que se descubriera todo. Serena decidió cambiarse de bufete, porque ver a Mina se volvió mas doloroso que saber que Diego estaba con ella… Fue así que se acabaron las tardes en los cafés, las PJs Party en el departamento de Serena, los jueves bar, todo. Las confesiones que hacía tiempo no se daban ahora serían ahora nulas. Pero así como Serena se lamentaba, Mina sufría de no tener a Serena a su lado, pese a que ella creía a pie de juntillas lo que Diego le decía de Serena.

Pasaron los meses. Serena no sabía nada de la vida de Mina, y como esta vivía sola, pues nadie tenía como reclamarle la falta de cercanía entre ellas. Pero todo tiene un limite. Y hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Un día paseando por el parque con un compañero del bufete, Serena entro a un cafetín. Mientras conversaba con este compañero de un caso en el que Serena participaba de la mano, un muchacho alto y rubio se le acerco con sus limpios ojos verdes:

-Disculpe señorita,¿usted es Serena Tsukino?

-Si, así es, soy yo. ¿De donde…?

-¡Serena! Soy yo, Andrew.

-¿Andrew Furuhata? No puedo creerlo!

-Serena estas increíble. Jamás te hubiera reconocido. Eres toda una adulta.

-Gracias Andrew, te presento a un compañero del trabajo, Ryo Hokkaide.

-Un gusto. ¿Así que eres amigo de la conejita?-Ryo estaba divertido. Le caía bien esa muchacha para ser tan solo una estudiante de ultimo año de la universidad.

-Si, somos amigos de toda la vida. Nuestras familias son amigos, pero desde que mi familia se fue a vivir a Londres pues perdimos contacto, pero ahora estoy aquí de regreso, estudiando medicina.

-Que bueno Andrew, yo estudie leyes, y ahora soy pasante del bufete Takachi&Hiro.

-Y muy pronto una integrante nuestra en el bufete.

-Me alegra por ti Serena, tengo que trabajar, pero me gustaría mucho verte, y si es posible conversar de muchas cosas.

-Perfecto Andrew, aquí están los teléfonos de mi casa, mi celular y mi mail. Así coordinamos y conversamos.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Serena siguió con su trabajo y el grupo.

A los días estaba viéndose con Andrew que le contó muchas cosas de su vida en Londres y su decisión de regresar. Pero lo que mas le extraño, fue que Andrew le preguntara de Mina:

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-No lo se, hace casi 4 meses que no la veo, no se nada de ella. Oh Andrew! Paso tantas cosas, que la verdad no se si algún día las cosas se arreglen. Creo que jamás ocurrirá eso.

Serena le contó a Andrew todo lo que había pasado con Mina en esos meses, y como ni siquiera hubo una llamada ni nada. Después de dejar el trabajo en el bufete, ella no la volvió a ver.

Andrew se mostró apenado, pero le confesó a Serena algo que llevaba años callando: Su amor secreto por Mina.

-QUE? Andrew, pero si fue así porque nunca se lo dijiste?

-Serena, tenía 16 años, y ustedes 14, para empezar, y después de todo, sabía que a los meses me iría a Londres. No podía hacerle eso a Mina, ella era tan sensible y enamoradiza, que el simple hecho de imaginarme que le haría daño, hizo que me alejara de ella.

-Andrew, ella soñaba con tus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Andrew, tu le gustabas a Mina hasta rayar. Solo que ella pensaba que al ser una niña jamás voltearías a verla.

-Que irónica es la vida. Y pensar que hubo alguien en mi familia que me decía que me arriesgara. Debí hacerle caso a Darien…

-¿Darien? ¿El arrogante ese de tu primo dijo eso?

-Aun no me imagino que le digas arrogante.

-Lo era. Pero bueno, si te dijo eso era porque tenía las suficientes luces. En fin Andrew, debo dejarte ya. Nos hablamos, me gusta reunirme a tomar café.

-Lo se, ya no tienes con quien hacerlo.

-Exacto.

Mientras Serena salía y se despedía, se choco con un muchacho alto, de unos 25 años, con un cabello negro azabache y ojos azules impresionantes. Ambos se vieron y se pidieron disculpas mutuamente. Pero Serena tenía que llegar a su casa, y el estaba apurado con un grupo de jóvenes. Pero se dieron el tiempo de verse unos segundos a los ojos.

Cuando Serena entra a su casa, no pudo dejar de pensar en Mina. La necesitaba en su vida, ellas eran mas que primas, mas que amigas, eran hermanas, era un amor y un lazo mas fuerte entre ellas, pero no sabía que sentiría al verla de nuevo, pues estaba dolida de que ella no le creyese y prefiriese estar al lado de Diego.

Así pasaron algunas semanas, y sus reuniones con Andrew eran mas frecuentes en el cafetín, como también el encuentro con el chico de cabellos negros impresionantes. Nunca se preguntaban nada, no se decía nada, solo se observaban atentamente, y siempre se cruzaban cuando ella estaba por salir y el por entrar, pero sus miradas expresaban mas de una sensación. Pero esa noche Serena estaba angustiada, cancelo su cita con Andrew y este le dijo que si necesitaba algo la llamara. Pero las horas pasaban y la angustia en el pecho aumentaba, no se imaginaba que la tenía así, solo sabía que algo no andaría bien. Fue como a la 1:30 AM llamaron a su puerta. Cual fue la impresión de ella al saber quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Mina respiraba con dificultad, tenía una mano amoratada al lado de sus costillas, el labio hinchado, un golpe morado al lado de la frente, la nariz sangrante. Serena casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-¿Qué te pasó Mina?

Mina solo se tiro a los brazos de Serena. Lloraba y la angustia que sentía no le permitía hablar.

-Mina, pasa, voy a poner a hacer mate, y te voy a prepara la tina. Siéntate.

Cuando Serena logró sentarla y darle un baso con agua de azahar, Mina le susurro aun con mucha agitación.

-Perdóname.

Serena solo la miro y siguió su camino para el baño. Mina necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba hablar, pero no podía decir nada en ese estado. La ira de Serena contenida ese tiempo volvió a salir a flote. Ella sabía que el estado de Mina se debía a Diego. Lo sabía, algo en su ser quería revelarse y matar al tipo que le había destruido los sueños, sino que había matado a Mina. Porque Mina estaba mas muerta que con vida. Y lloró, Serena lloraba mientras le vertía las sales y esencias a la bañera. Cuando se repuso del todo, salió a la sala, y ayudo a Mina a llevarla al baño. Cuando le saco la ropa que llevaba, vio con horror como su prima llevaba en la piel marcas violáceas, y que estaba muy mal en la costilla.

Cuando Mina se relajó lo suficiente, Serena le dio el mate que había preparado y la llevo a la habitación donde tantas veces ellas compartieron secretos, alegrías y penas. Esta vez ellas volverían a compartir algo muy grande, el dolor.

-Serena, estoy embarazada. Tengo 6 semanas de embarazo.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Mina. Serena estaba horrorizada.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

-Si, lo sabe.

-¿Por eso te golpeo?

-No. Lo hizo porque descubrí todos sus engaños… Descubrí que el también estuvo contigo…

-¿Conmigo? Mina, conmigo nunca estuvo, yo… Yo jamás me entregué a él. Pero si, estaba enamorada. Al menos eso creí en ese momento.

-¿Por qué fui una idiota Sere?

-Porque el amor nos embrutece. Mina, tienes que denunciarlo. Tienes que hacerlo.

-No puedo Sere, no puedo, le tengo miedo.

Y Mina volvió a sollozar con fuerza, mientras Serena le acariciaba los cabellos.

Mina le fue relatando los últimos dos meses de tormento con Diego, como ella empezó a darse cuenta de que él la engañaba con muchas otras, como descubrió las fotos de Serena con Diego, en fin, pruebas contundentes. Pero el aún no le levantaba la mano… Fue cuando ella le dijo que estaba embaraza, pensando que el cambiaría mas, pero se equivocó, se volvió mas violento, tomaba mas, y cuando el llego a casa ese día, Mina tenía todas las pruebas de su engaño. Eso lo enloqueció, y la golpeó como si Mina fuera un animal. Serena estaba aterrorizada. Por un lado agradecía a Dios haber descubierto lo maldita que hubiera resultado su vida al lado de Diego, pero estaba impactada por la forma en que Mina había pasado todas esas cosas. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Serena era el bebe.

Mina se quedó dormida, pero su respiración seguía siendo agitada. Serena la veía dormir como cuando ellas eran niñas, y Mina se dormía primero que Serena. Ella siempre decía que quería tener la belleza de Mina y soñaba con poder conseguir algo de la atención que ella despertaba en las personas. Pero ahora, que la veía así, Serena se dio cuenta que de nada le serviría a Serena captar la atención de las personas si va a sufrir un revés como lo estaba pasando su adorada Mina.

Esa mañana llamó al bufete diciendo que no iría al trabajo porque había tenido un percance. Le dieron el día libre. Así que Serena pensó en hablar con Andrew, su amigo en esos últimos meses. Le contó todo lo de Mina, menos lo del embarazo, porque ella no sabía si eso era algo que Mina quisiera que alguien mas supiera. Andrew escuchaba atónito y le preguntó a Serena si podía ir para allá. Que no le dijera nada a Mina, que hiciera como que él iría a verla pero ella se olvido de cancelar. Serena no sabía que hacer, si era prudencial que el fuera, pero Andrew la terminó convenciendo. Llevaría café, sándwiches, postres y otras cosas.

Serena atendió a Mina en todo lo que pudo y ella le tomó la mano a su prima y le dijo:

-No olvidaste la promesa ¿verdad?

-No Mina, no la olvide, pero así no hubiéramos hecho un juramento, nunca te dejaría sola. Llevamos la misma sangre.

-Pero la sangre no dice nada.

-No, es verdad, a veces la sangre no es un condicional, pero sabes que no importa lo que ocurra, siempre estaremos juntas.

En eso el timbre sonó.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Oh Dios mío! Me olvide de cancelarle.

-¿A quién?

-A Andrew Furuhata.

-¿Andrew? ¿El no estaba en Londres acaso?

-Pues si, pero no te preocupes, le diré que se retire.

-No! Déjalo entrar Serena. Yo estaré bien.

-¿Quieres salir?

-No lo se.

-Si te animas, ya sabes donde esta mi ropa, solo ponte algo cómodo. Sé que le dará gusto verte.

Y Serena salió a abrirle a su amigo de la infancia. Cuando esta lo vio en la puerta, su rostro demostraba preocupación. Llevaba muchas cosas en las manos. Serena lo ayudo a llevar todo a la cocina.

-¿Cómo esta ella? -Su pregunta dejó translucir su angustia.

-Esta bien, parece que si vendrá.

-Me alegra, les traje porción grande de torta de chocolate. Ahora viene Darien por mi, porque tiene que ir al hospital, pero como esta de pasó me lleva a casa.

-¿Vives con Darien?

-Si, compartimos juntos el departamento. El ya esta trabajando en el hospital de Tokio, aunque esta haciendo su residencia. Yo entró el próximo año si todo sale bien.

-Verás que si.

-Espero que Darien tenga tiempo de subir, no le mencioné que nos estamos frecuentando. Se caería de su silla si supiera que nos vemos y tomamos café con frecuencia.

-¿Por qué? -Serena por lo que recordaba, el pesado del primo de Andrew, que también se llevaba con ellas dos años, siempre la molestaba de niña.

-Pues es algo que no puedo explicar, solo dejémoslo en que el se sorprendería mucho.

-Bien, sabes que me da igual. ¿Sabes una cosa? Le diré a Mina que quieres verla y que has traído una porción enorme de torta de chocolate.

Cuando Serena entró al dormitorio, Mina estaba con un vestido rosa de Serena, holgado, y se cubrió el golpe de la frente con una bufandas de tela delgadas, lo ató y dejó colgando por detrás, y estaba maquillándose el labio y la nariz.

-¿Cómo me veo? -Pregunto Mina con preocupación.

-Bien, como siempre te ves increíble.

-¿Crees que note…?

-No lo hará. Vamos, que Andrew ya sabe que estas aquí, y además trago porción gigante de torta de chocolate.

Cuando Mina salió y vio a Andrew, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pues el amor de sus años de juventud estaba allí. Sentía un dolor en la garganta, porque ahora que su vida estaba destrozada, no creía que él estuviera ahí parado enfrente de ella. Era demasiado el dolor.

Andrew se le acercó con lentitud y la abrazó. El sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando hizo contacto con ella. Pero el dolor que sabía que ella estaba sintiendo por culpa de ese maldito hombre que le arruino la vida a ella y a Serena, que casi destruye el lazo que ambas chicas tenían, hizo que temblara de rabia. Pero se contuvo, pues el se suponía que no sabía nada.

-¿Cómo estas Mina?

-Contenta de verte. Estas grande.

-Diría lo mismo de ti. Ambas se han convertido en mujeres maravillosas.

-Gracias Andrew. Porque no conversan mientras caliento el café y pongo todas las delicias que Andrew trajo del café para tomar lonche. Tendrán mucho que conversar.

Serena dejó una sonrisa en el aire mientras entraba a la cocina. "Espero que Andrew ayude a Mina a superar esto. Se que es muy pronto, a penas llegó hoy mi casa, pero creo que hice bien en dejar venir a Andrew." Y con estos pensamientos, Serena se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Fue una velada tranquila, Mina se rió algunas veces y Serena, pues ella estaba feliz de verla mas calmada. Y bueno, Darien solo llamó al celular a Andrew para decirle que bajara porque estaba apurado.

-Adiós chicas, fue un gusto verte Mina. Espero que nos podamos ver. No se, quizá ir al cine.

-Gracias Andrew, primero debo ir a arreglar algunas cosas con ola universidad, creo que debo empezar mis pasantías en otro sitio.

-Cuando lo soluciones, me avisas.

Mina y Serena se quedaron solas de nuevo. Aun había cierto aire de incomodidad, pero tanto Mina como Serena estaban dispuestas a borrar toda nube oscura en sus vidas.

Mina le termino de contar a Serena como en el bufete de Diego no quisieron darle su certificado de pasantías. Pero ella prefería no regresar y pedir nada. Serena la calmó diciendo que hablaría con su jefe y ver si le podía dar un certificado y ver la manera de que ella empezara de nuevo un trabajo en algún bufete. Mina le agradeció a Serena todo. Mina había vendido su departamento cuando fue a vivir con Diego, así que Serena le dijo que espacio suficiente tenían en ese departamento, que contaba con dos dormitorios mas, y uno lo podían implementar como habitación para Mina. Esta vez la promesa que se hicieron de niñas cerraría el circulo de una buena vez.

Paso dos meses, y Mina estaba con una pancita mas crecidita, aunque la ocultaba bastante bien. Desde que se encontró con Andrew en la que ahora sería su casa, no hubo semanas que no se vieran, salidas al cine, visitas al parque, restaurantes. Mina creía renacer, pero su temor de decirle lo de su embarazo la tenía inquieta. Serena solo le decía que antes que la relación con Andrew se volvieran mas fuerte, que le dijera la verdad. Pero Mina estaba asustada, ella no le había dicho nada de Diego ni las cosas que habían pasado, su temor era que eso alejara a Andrew de su vida. Serena lo entendía, pero ella no quería decirle que Andrew sabía en parte lo de Diego. No quería ser ella quien le dijera a Mina que Andrew estaba mas que informado de lo que había pasado meses atrás. A demás Serena logró solucionar lo de los certificados de practicas. Y Mina podría presentarse en los próximos 3 meses en el mismo bufete, solo había que tener paciencia.

Pero una noche Mina se levanto con un dolor muy grande… Sus llantos y quejas de dolor despertaron a Serena. Mina sangraba mucho y Serena atacada en nervios llamo a una ambulancia. Ambas fueron juntas al hospital y se llevaron a Mina de urgencias. Mina estaba sufriendo un aborto.

En cuanto se llevaron a Mina, Serena sintió que la vida se le iba. ¿Qué le diría a sus tíos y a sus padres? En general, ellos no podrían hacer mucho, ya que vivían lejos de la ciudad, y ellas habían hecho sus vidas solas, ya que ninguna de las dos familias estuvieron felices que ambas jovencitas estudiaran en la capital. Pero si algo le pasaba a Mina… Serena sentía que la cabeza se le iba a reventar. Fue cuando lo vio. Al hombre del café, ese hombre de cabellos azabaches y mirada azul y profunda. Ellos se miraron por un momento, mientras le daba unos papeles a una enfermera y el se retiro.

-Familiar de la Señorita Aino.

-Si, soy yo.

-El doctor la espera, la acompaño. Allí tendrá que llenar algunos papeles.

Cuando entró al consultorio, Serena lo vio de espaldas y no pudo dejar de advertir lo guapo que era. Pues aunque estuviera de espaldas, ella sabía que él era el mismo joven.

-Tome asiento por favor.

-Gracias ¿Cómo esta ella y el bebe?

-La señorita Aino esta bien, aunque estará en observación, pues ha perdido mucha sangre y esta con una anemia muy fuerte. Y pues el bebe… Lo siento mucho.

-No, eso no puede ser verdad. ¿Qué le diré a Mina?

Serena rompió en llanto, la tensión que en ese momento estaba viviendo era mucha. Su prima esperaba a ese bebe con una ilusión. Incluso Serena soñaba con tenerlo en brazos y ser la tía Sere. Pero el doctor le dijo:

-¿Ella es la señorita Mina Aino? -Pregunto con curiosidad mientras le alcanzaba una caja de papel tisúes.

-Si, así es.

-Entonces si no me equivoco, usted es prima de la señorita Aino. Usted debe ser Serena Tsukino ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -Serena miró desconcertada al hombre. No, era imposible…

-¿No me recuerdas?

Serena seguía sin habla. Ese hombre que estaba al frente suyo, ese hombre que la había hechizado en mas de una ocasión en sus visitas al cafetín… No, no podía…

-Si Serena, soy Darien Chiba, el primo de Andrew. Se que ahora si me deber recordar.

-¿Darien? ¿Pero como es posible?

-Pues como es posible todo… Al igual que tu y Mina, me vine a la gran ciudad a estudiar medicina, y estoy ya aquí, en emergencias…

-Vaya. Si que ha pasado el tiempo. No te reconocí. ¿Tu como lo hiciste?

-Pues si Mina Aino esta con alguna rubia a su lado, esa solo podrías ser tu. Igual hubiera sido al revés, pues si tu estuvieras en el lugar de Mina, ella estaría allí para ti.

-Gracias. ¿Cuándo sale?

-No lo se, aun faltan pruebas y otros análisis, pero preferiría que se quedará hasta que todo este bien. Esta débil y necesita suero y otros cuidados, a demás que aun esta sedada, y cuando se despierte, es preferible tenerla tranquila. No va a tomar nada bien lo de la perdida del bebe.

-No. Ella estaba feliz por ese bebe. ¿Puedo quedarme a pasar la noche aquí? Mañana es domingo, no tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Yo te diría que fueras a casa. Descansa, ella esta sedada y no te sabrá si estas aquí o no.

-Pero no quiero alejarme de ella. Darien, ella no lo esta pasando nada bien, por favor, solo quiero que me vea cuando despierte.

-Entonces prométeme algo, que cuando despierte y te vea, vas a tu casa, te relajas y regresas mas tranquila. Mina no puede verte en ese estado Serena. No puede, no le hará bien. ¿Comprendes?

-Esta bien. Solo un favor mas, no le comentes a nadie nada, ni siquiera a…

-Andrew no se enterará de nada. Creo que ahora entiendo algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Porque Andrew estaba mas feliz.

-Yo, pues, la verdad…

-No digas nada, creo que entiendo a quien estaba viendo Andrew este tiempo. Pero creo que si alguien debe decirle lo que pasó con Mina, esa eres tu.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos han estado saliendo? El mismo Andrew dijo que no te había contado nada de nada.

-No hay que ser tan inteligente para darme cuenta. Andrew esta feliz hace un tiempo, y solo hablaba de esa chica que de nuevo tenia cerca de el. La única chica que despertaría en el esos sentimientos en Mina. Pero jamás lo presioné para que me dijera nada. A demás, hablaba de que de nuevo tenía cerca de él. Créeme, siempre supe de lo mucho que Andrew sentía por Mina. Y creo que ahora esto es mas real. Solo que jamás me imagine que Mina estuviese embarazada. Y que tu estuvieras cerca.

-Ya veo. Yo me encargaré de hablar con Andrew en la tarde. Gracias Darien. Yo…

-Pierde cuidado.

Y Darien tomo una de las manos de Serena y la apretó levemente, como para darle valor y fuerza. Serena se volvió a perder en esos ojos azules. Pero el la acompaño hasta la sala de emergencias y la llevo donde estaba Mina descansando.

-En un momento la suben a habitación. Estamos hasta las nubes con las habitaciones ocupadas, pero procuraré hablar con el encargado de medicina Interna para que le den una habitación a ella sola.

-Gracias.

-No lo agradezcas. Además no siempre se tiene la suerte de ayudar a tus amigas de la niñez.

-Sigues siendo tan sarcástico como siempre Darien.

-No lo creo, esto lo digo sin un gesto de burla. Llámame cualquier cosa esta noche, incluso cuando la suban.

-Lo haré.

Y Serena sin saber porque, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Darien. El se alejo de allí, aunque una sensación extraña en su pecho. Y es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que la joven que lo hechizó hace meses fuera ella, Serena Tsukino. Si no hubiera sabido que la paciente era Mina Aino, no hubiera reconocido a Serena. Estaba tan cambiada, ya no llevaba los cabellos largos en don coletas con moños, si no el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, suelto, con pequeñas ondulaciones, y si mirada era mas tranquila mas seria.

Mina despertó a las 3 horas después de que los sedantes dejarán de hacer efecto. Y lo primero que vio fue a Serena, allí con ella, tomando su mano. Serena tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. Mina se sintió morir, porque dentro de todo no se perdonaba la bofetada que le diera a Serena esa noche fatal en que se descubriera lo de Diego y es que ellas nunca se habían golpeado, jamás, mas bien siempre se habían defendido de otros, A . Y porque pese a todo, Serena no solo había cumplido la promesa que de niñas se hicieron sino que ella seguía allí ayudándola porque Serena la seguí queriendo.

-Perdóname por hacerte pasar esto Sere. Perdóname por toda mis estupideces. Por no haber creído en ti cuando debí hacerlo.

-Shh… No digas nada Mina, no digas nada.

-Quiero hacerlo. Porque tu fuiste y eres la persona mas especial que tengo en mi vida. Eres a la única con la que cuento, y hemos estado juntas desde nacer. No quiero volver a perderte, y no por culpa de un hombre.

-No te agites Mina. -Serena estaba preocupada, Mina estaba agitada y se le dificultaba hablar. -Todo saldrá bien y jamás te abandonaría. No podría, eres yo misma Mina, por eso hemos estado juntas, porque no puedo abandonarme, y hacerlo contigo es hacerlo conmigo. Ahora descansa. En la mañana debo ir al departamento, pero regreso en la tarde.

-Serena ¿qué pasará con mi bebe, cómo esta él?

-Pues Mina, yo no lo se…

-¿No te han dicho nada?

-No, la verdad que no, pero cuando llegue el doctor, te lo dirá.

-¿Andrew, sabe algo de lo que ha pasado?

-Pues no, pero si no tienes inconveniente, se lo diré yo.

-Prefiero que lo hagas, si voy a perderlo para siempre que sea ahora... Me lo merezco por todas las estupideces que hice. Me hubiera gustado darle aunque sea un beso… Pero no se dio. Supongo que no estaba predestinado para mi.

-No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo. Me quedaré contigo hasta las 6:00 AM que es la hora en que te llevarán a otra habitación por lo que dijo la enfermera hace un momento. Ahora descansa.

Cuando dieron las 6:00 AM se llevaron a Mina a una habitación mas que confortable. Y Serena salió de allí con la sensación de que fue una cobarde. Ella debió decirle la verdad de lo del bebe, pero no pudo, no quería ser ella. Andaba en esos pensamientos, cuando se tropezó a la salida de la puerta de emergencias con una persona. Era Darien, que salía sin su bata blanca del hospital.

-Hola, veo que sigues tu promesa.-dijo Darien medio divertido.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Siempre lo hago.

-¿Vas para tu casa?

-Iba a tomar un taxi, necesito un café mas que cargado, porque hoy pienso hablar con Andrew.

-Te acompaño. Supongo que no has traído auto.

-No, me vine en ambulancia.

-Acompáñame a tomar un café, pero no a donde Andrew… No es conveniente.

-Lo se, no aun.

Y fueron en el auto de Darien a un cafetín que estaba cerca del hospital. Se sentaron al fondo del local y pidieron café cargado ambos y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada.

-Darien, no pude decirle a Mina lo del niño.

-Lo suponía. No te preocupes, hoy en la noche hablaré con ella, iré a partir de las 7:00 PM y se lo diré, pero prefiero que estés allí con ella, es preferible que te tenga cerca.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo.

-Creo que nunca antes habías dado tanto las gracias como hasta ayer.

-Por Mina las daría siempre. Ella no la ha pasado nada bien y quiero que se reponga.

-De niño yo las veía siempre juntas, siempre de la mano, siempre compartiendo, y recuerdo que le decía a Andrew que aunque el y yo teníamos una buena relación, jamás llegamos a ser lo que ustedes dos eran juntas.

-Mina y yo prácticamente nos criamos juntas. Era normal que diéramos la vida por la otra.

-No lo es Serena, eso es lo mas curioso, a veces ni los hermanos de verdad tienen una relación tan estrecha como la que tu tienes con Mina.

-Pero tu también le das un techo a Andrew y lo mas seguro es que lo ayudes a entrar a la pasantía el próximo año. Eso solo lo hace una persona cuando siente cariño hacía la otra.

-Andrew también es mi amigo. Creo que si él me necesitará, también estaría allí para él.

-Otra cosa curiosa es que tanto tu y Andrew tienen la misma carrera, como Mina y yo.

-¿Qué carrera tienen?

-Leyes y Derecho.

-Siempre juntas, hasta en eso. -Darien vio su reloj y suspiro. -Bien Serena, te llevo a tu casa, ambos debemos descansar y tendremos una noche agitada. Por favor, cualquier cosa con Andrew y con Mina me avisas. Te dejo mi tarjeta… Y no lo agradezcas, es mi trabajo como primo en un caso y como doctor en lo otro.

Darien cuando llevo a Serena recién se percato que ese fue el sitió donde Andrew fue no una vez, si no varias. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de tiempo en que Andrew frecuentaba a Serena. Y pensar que el pudo haber entrado alguna vez a buscar al primo ahí.

Se despidieron y Serena subió al departamento volando, con miedo a lo que le diría a Andrew, y es que no se imaginaba la reacción de su amigo. Pero debería decírselo.

Después de descansar un par de horas, fue a la sala a llamarlo. Lo citó en su departamento, y Andrew fue presto a su casa a las 5:00, tenía que hablar con el y tranquilizarlo pero preguntarle que pasaría después con Mina.

-Hola Sere, vine lo mas rápido que pude. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Si Andrew, debemos hablar… De Mina.

Serena le relató lo del embarazo y de cómo ahora Mina lo había perdido. De que ella aún no sabía de la perdida del bebe pero que otra cosa que estaba atormentándola era la reacción de Andrew.

-¿Cómo puede pensar que la abandonaría? Serena, si aun ese bebe hubiera nacido, yo me hubiera hecho cargo de él. No la hubiera abandonado. Hubiera estado cerca de ella aunque sea como amigos, pero lo hubiera hecho. Serena, yo amo a Mina, la amo tanto que no me importa su pasado, porque por ultimo ella estuvo enamorada ¿y quien no pierde la cabeza? Yo solo quiero verla bien, quiero verla sana, y solo deseo que ella este bien. Había pensado decirle para que sea mi novia, pero se que ahora no es el momento. Pero en cuanto la vea mas recuperada, no dudes que se lo pediré.

-Gracias Andrew. Por cierto, quien esta atendiendo a Mina es Darien.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ya lo vi, ya conversamos y no me parece arrogante. Pero se ha portado excelente conmigo y con Mina, algo de lo cual siempre agradeceré.

-Esa es la vocación de servicio y Darien tiene una gran vocación de servicio. La verdad es que mi primo solo piensa en sus pacientes y su única diversión es ir a tomar café en donde trabajo o a cualquier café que encuentre en el camino. A veces solo, a veces con el resto de médicos del hospital. Pero bueno, eso es algo que el quiere.

-Supongo que debe sentirse completo.

-A veces no se si se siente completo o no, pero me gustaría verlo mas sonriente. ¿A qué hora debes ir al hospital?

-Pues a las 7:00 PM Darien verá a Mina y le dirá lo del bebe.

-Pues vamos juntos, quiero ver estar con Mina en ese momento.

Andrew compró globos, peluches, flores. Serena estaba contenta de que Andrew fuera amoroso con Mina y que la quisiera tanto. Rogaba en su corazón que ese amor que ella sabía que su prima sentía por Andrew fuera de una vez recompensado, pues ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Solo quería lo mejor para Mina ahora.

Llegaron al hospital, y antes de pasar a ver a Mina, buscaron a Darien en el consultorio de emergencias. Pero el estaba en sala de descanso, pues aun no empezaba su trabajo hasta las 7:30 así que le avisarían. Cuando este salió y los vio juntos, sonrió, porque eso significaba que Andrew amaba a Mina de verdad, y ver que Serena estaba allí tranquila en cierta medida, era porque Andrew se mostró bien ante Serena. No supo porque, pero quería estar a lado de Serena cuando Andrew y Mina hablasen. Después de haber visto a Serena tantas veces sin saber que era ella, y quedar hipnotizado ante lo que ella desprendía, no quería perder la oportunidad de conocerla, porque lo que ya habían compartido hasta ahora le gustaba.

-Hola chicos. Bien Andrew, la próxima vez no me ocultes quien es la mujer que te quita el sueño.

-¡Pero Serena me dijo que tu sospechabas que era Mina!

-Si, pero una cosa es sospechar y otra saber con certeza. Pero bueno, vamos a ver a Mina. Serena, no he querido que nadie le diga nada. Pero creo que lo mejor es que se lo digamos ya.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Mina, ésta andaba sedada. Andrew se acercó con suavidad donde ella y le acarició la mano. Mina volteó con lentitud. Lo vio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Vio a Serena y al doctor.

-Hola Mina, no se si me recuerdes -Darien se acerco a ella a verle el suero y percatarse de si tenía fiebre. -A parte de ser tu medico, soy Darien Chiba, el primo de Andrew, el muchacho que las molestaba mucho a ustedes.

-Si te recuerdo, no has cambiado nada, aunque ahora tengas el rostro de un hombre y no de un niño.

-Mina, tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Cómo esta mi bebe? -Mina pregunto angustiada -¿Lo salvaron?

-Mina, lo siento muchísimo, pero el bebe no sobrevivió debido al aborto que tuviste.

Los gritos y los llantos comenzaron, pero Andrew estuvo allí, la calmó mientras Serena sentía un nudo en la garganta al reacción de Mina. Su rostro se lleno de lagrimas y Darien la abrazo. "Debería ser yo la que consuele a Mina y no Darien a mi", pensó.

-Cálmate Serena, no debe verte así, por favor.

-Mina, todo estará bien, no te abandonaré. Estaré cerca de ti, pero debes seguir adelante. -Serena acariciaba la mejilla de Mina, pues se acercó a su cama.- No puede derrumbarte ahora, saldrá todo bien.

-Yo también estaré contigo Mina, no pienso abandonarte.

-¡Andrew!

-Te amo Mina. ¡demonios! Esto debí decírtelo después, pero no puedo esperar a que lo sepas. Te amo, y no dejare que nadie mas te vuelva a lastimar.

Andrew beso a Mina con un beso suave, solo acercó sus labios a los de ella. Pero de seguro dentro de todo el sufrimiento, Mina sintió un rayo de esperanzas en su corazón.

6 meses después

Mina trabajaba junto con Serena en el mismo Bufete de abogados, ambas contratadas y ambas con su titulo universitario. Pronto cumplirían los 24 años, y andaban mas que felices pues las cosas estaban mas que bien en la vida de ambas primas. Andrew había empezado su pasantía y bajo la supervisión de Darien. Mina y Andrew tenían una excelente relación, y a veces Serena llegaba a su departamento y veía los mimos y los besos que Andrew tenía para con Mina. Serena seguía sola. Pero Mina y Andrew tenían un plan para que de una vez cierto doctor y cierta abogada, que no eran ellos, se dijeran lo que sentían el uno por el otro, porque después de la alta de Mina, Darien y Serena salían a veces a tomar un café o a comer. Solo algunas veces salían las 4, pero Darien y Serena se sentían cortos cuando los primos demostraban lo mucho que se amaban. Ambos no podían mas con los colores, pero a la vez estaban felices por los dos.

Pero esta noche sería diferente. Mina y Andrew los invitaron a una cena en un restaurante que daba cerca al malecón. Lo que no sabían ellos era que los novios no llegarían jamás.

-Hola Darien, veo que puntual como siempre.

-Y tu algo tarde. Pero esta vez parece que Mina y Andrew llegaran mas tarde.

-Parece que si. ¿Pedimos algo de tomar?

-Si, muero por un vino blanco. Un Chardonnay por favor.

-Uno igual.

Cuando les llevaron los vinos, les avisaron que Mina y Andrew no irían, pero que les pedían que disfrutarán de la cena.

-Veo que no llegarán. Bien Serena, creo que ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos pedir algo ¿no te parece?

-Si, la verdad es que el viaje hasta aquí era muy largo como para desperdiciarlo.

Pidieron la cena, ambos estaban que disfrutaban como nunca de la compañía del otro y Serena supo que ese hombre, que de niños peleaban, era el hombre que quería para poder ser feliz. Otro tanto le pasaba a Darien, que no dejaba de mirarla.

Cuando Darien pago la cena después de insistirle a Serena de que lo dejará hacer, Darien le preguntó si no quería tomar un paseo por el malecón. Serena dijo que si de forma automática. Cada uno tomó su auto y fueron a dejarlo cerca de un estacionamiento. Ambos empezaron a caminar, pero Darien en la primera oportunidad que tuvo tomo la mano de Serena, y esta no le negó el agarre. Por primera vez tuvieron un contacto mas cercano. Serena vibraba de felicidad y Darien sentía fuegos artificiales solo porque Serena le permitía que el tuviera su mano entre la de el.

-¿Te gusta ver el cielo, Serena?

-Si Darien, cuando era niña, Mina y yo pasábamos horas en nuestro telescopio observando las estrellas, los planetas, en fin… Fue una noche en la que nos juramos estar juntas por siempre.

-Estoy feliz porque se que Andrew ha pasado mucho por ese amor que sintió por Mina de joven y ahora ya de adulto. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros cuando ellos formalicen su relación?

-Pues nada, acostumbrarme nuevamente a ver a Mina en el trabajo y los fines de semana. Será como antes de que ella viviera en mi casa, pero supongo que estaré mas tranquila, porque estará con el hombre a quien ama.

-Pues yo no lo veo tan fácil, en mi caso volveré a mi soledad, pues Andrew no estará en casa para preguntarme como me fue y no nos contaremos mas cosas, las noches se me harán aburridas. Me había acostumbrado a que Andrew fuera mi compañía.

-Pues debes buscar a alguien que te distraiga, la soledad no es buena.

-Yo tenía pensado compartir mi vida con alguien. Pero no se como lo tome, porque tampoco lo ha pasado fácil, y quizá tenga miedo de arriesgarse.

-Creo que nada pierdes diciéndole a esa persona lo que sientes, porque quien sabe y te considere lo suficientemente importante. Sería lindo que la sorpresa te la terminarás llevando tu.

-Entonces creo que me arriesgaré.

-Así se habla. El amor puede venir mil veces Darien, pero por cada oportunidad perdida, no hay vuelta atrás, incluso con los malos amores… Aunque esos si uno debería dejarlos ir.

-Serena, sabes muy bien que dentro de unos 6 meses ellos dos se casarán, lo tienen decidido, pero yo también tengo decidido algo y ese algo es no dejarte ir.

Y sin que le diera tiempo a responder, beso sus labios, los beso primero con amor, con ternura y suavidad, pero cuando Serena se repuso de la impresión, ella misma correspondió al beso, agregándole la pasión y el fuego que ella sentía por el. Se separaron solo un momento y Serena solo digo:

-¿Cuando se lo dirás?

-Cuando le de el segundo beso de la noche.

Y Darien la beso de nuevo, pero Serena le correspondió al instante, pasando sus dedos por el cabello azabache que tanto la volvía loca. Darien acarició la mejilla de Serena, y la separo con delicadeza, mientras le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me gustaste desde que eras una niña, cuando tenías 8 años y montabas bicicleta con Mina y nos retabas a las carreras. Me gustaste cuando tenías 15 años y te volvías una chicas preciosa ante mis ojos, pero jamás podía decir nada a la niña conejito, que se suponía era mi odiosa amiga. Pero ves? Yo acabe el colegio y me fui a Tokio a los 18 a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio. No me pude despedir de ti, porque estabas de viaje con Mina por vacaciones. Pero cuando me enteré que tus padres y los de ella les dieron la espalda por venir a estudiar solas aquí, supuse y me imaginaba lo fuerte que estabas volviéndote. Solo que verte siempre en el café, no te reconocí, estabas tan cambiada, tan madura.

-Yo tampoco te hubiera reconocido, estabas tan cambiado. Pero no me importa, me gusta como eres por dentro y por fuera y tampoco quiero perderte.

-¿Te gustaría ser la persona que me acompañe en mi soledad? Prometo no ser aburrido, creo que contigo no tengo como no serlo.

-¡Estas loco! Contigo JAMÁS me aburro. Contigo soy feliz, contigo hasta mis cafés cargados saben mas dulces.

Darien volvió a besar a Serena, y está decidió dejar atrás tanta tristeza y continuar con su vida tal como se lo dijo a Mina. Sobre todo ahora que había encontrado a alguien que entendiera cual era el sentimiento que ella sentía por Mina, porque era el mismo que el sentía por Andrew.

Y así ambas mujeres siguieron con sus vidas, pero siempre juntas, como cierta promesa que alguna vez se hicieran….


End file.
